


Man of Red Coats

by j_gabrielle



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for the prompt: I know there’s no canon interaction between them as per the show, but I can really see them being attracted to each other. Perhaps Grant and Arabella team up to get Jonathan back, Childermass helps them, and quietly starts to fall for Grant, who in turn starts to see beneath the Childermass surly facade to the goodness beneath. Maybe his cards told Childermass long ago that he would give his heart to a red coat. Or Vinculus could notice his attraction and mock him for it. Anything, I will take anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of Red Coats

**Author's Note:**

> First posted here: http://jsmn-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1273.html?thread=911097#cmt911097

"Oh my." Vinculus purrs, sliding into the seat next to his. "I know that look."  
  
Childermass straightens himself, folding his arms in front of his chest. At the other end of the table, Major Grant and Mrs Strange are bent over two hefty tomes of old magic, their faces in stern concentration.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Childermass says, not looking at the other man. Vinculus chuckles.  
  
"Ask your precious cards. Or better yet, remember what they once told you." Vinculus leans over to cut the deck on the table. "The cards love you. They'll never lie." He says, laying the cards out. Turning them over, he grins wild and unhinged. "See?"  
  
Childermass bristles, taking one look at the cards in front of him and folding them back into the deck.  
  
"I'd say that man of red coats is already here."


End file.
